Spider-Gwen (film)/Credits
Full credits for Spider-Gwen (2019). Logos Opening Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Marvel Entertainment and TSG Entertainment A Kerner Entertainment Company / Lord Miller / Avi Arad / Pascal Pictures / Vertigo Entertainment / Rideback Production A Film by Bob Persichetti • Peter Ramsey Tom McGrath • Rodney Rothman Spider-Gwen Closing Directed by Bob Persichetti • Peter Ramsey Tom McGrath • Rodney Rothman Co-Directed by Jenny Harder Produced by Avi Arad • Amy Pascal Jordan Kerner, p.g.a. Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Produced by Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews, p.g.a. Christina Steinberg • Dan Lin, p.g.a. Roy Lee, p.g.a. • Jinko Gotoh, p.g.a. Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Based on the Marvel Comics and Spider-Gwen comic books by Jason Latour & Robbi Rodriguez Jamie Chung Alec Baldwin Bex Taylor-Klaus GloZell Green Miranda Cosgrove Jason Sudeikis Robert Downey Jr. Tim Allen Gal Gadot Jordan Peele with Neil Patrick Harris and Brooks Wheelan Executive Producers Brian Michael Bendis Will Allegra Robbi Rodriguez Executive Producers Jason Latour Ella Ray William Renschen Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Bill Boes Co-Produced by Randy Mills and Nicolas Fouillet Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe and Daniel Pemberton Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Costume Designer Kasia Walicka-Maimone Associate Producer Bradford S. Simonsen Visual Effects Supervisor John Knoll Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Music Supervisor Dave Jordan Head of Story Jorge R. Gutierrez Head of Layout Daniel Zettl Head of Character Animation Joshua Beveridge Animation Supervisors Jean-Claude J. Kalache Katherine Sarafian Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Cesc Pujol Font Gwénolé Oulc'hen Pablo Helman Michael Franceschi Production Managers Laléh Chloé Sahraï Brice Colinet Digital Producers Keith Luczywo Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Computer Graphics Supervisors Glen McIntosh Laurent De la Chapelle David Silverman Larry Wu Carlos Cabral Supervising Sound Designers Gary Rydstrom Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Head of Post Production Bérénice Robinson Executive Music Producer Tom MacDougall Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Story Story APM Irina Cuadra Story Artists Mark Ackland Sharon Bridgeman Cody Cameron Stephen Franck Denise Koyama Vi-Dieu Nguyen John Puglisi Miles Thompson Paula Assadourian Eva Bruschi Riccardo Durante Miguel Jiron Yoriaki Mochizuki Jihyun Park Ryan Savas Heiko Von Drengenberg Jane Wu Art Department Character Design Florent Auguy Denis Bodart Craig Kellman Sei Riondet Andrea Blasich Jesus Alonso Iglesias Brittany Myers Tont Siruno Omar Smith Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Editorial Asset Production Production Management Special Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Modeling Modelers Abraham Meneu Oset Juan Pablo Chen Myles Asseter John Stanley McGovern Jean-Marc Ariu Waldemar Bartkowiak Brandon Lawless Dinis "Dennis" Morais Andre Rodriguez, Sr. Ramon Lopez Seco de Herrera Sabina Suarez Basanta Character Rigging Character Riggers Martin Costello Yukinori Inagaki Mariette Marinus Koji Morihiro Hyoung-Joong Seo Matthew Tucker Cheng-Chia Keira Yang Junze Zhou Peter Farson Dick Walsh Surfacing Surfacers Jeannie Yip Cho Woojin Choi Betsy Asher Hall Kirti Pillai Sondra Verlander Gentaro Yamamoto Claudia A Candia Jung Yun Park Carl Prudhomme Rodrigo Guerechit Benjamin Lebourgeois Quentin Van Den Bongaard Claire D'intorni Frédéric Bonpapa Mathieu Blanchys Layout Rough Layout Artists Daniel Copeland Smedile Konstantin Kovalenko Bernard Lizon Scott Armstrong Jay Wongu Oh Andi Isao Nakasone Damon O'Beirne David Bohorquez Theophile Bondoux Gregory Breitzman Final Layout Artists Todd LaPlante Daniel Laczkowski Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Celeste Joanette Rhiannon Leffanta Wilhelmi Gina Bradley Stuart Campbell Stereo Layout Lead Juan Gonzalez Stereo Layout Artists Jc Alvarez John Pettingill Pamela B. Stefan Ellen Harris Brian Riley Animation Animators Yogesh Durgesh Kaushal Stein Loetveit Christopher Erin Walsh Lurent Caneiro Louie del Carmen Alex Ferreira Siomes Ravi Kamble Govind Steven "Shaggy" Hornby Marek Kochout Philippe Le Brun Richard Van As Carlos Fernandez Puertolas Katrina Conwright Robert Espanto Domingo Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Gini Cruz Santos Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Richard Alex Forero Dominguez Blair Walters-McNaughton Jimmy Wu Benson Shum Yuhon Ng Steve Cunningham Daniel Hernandez Leyva Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Chrissy Qian Rong Wang Yang Yang Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Derek Tannehill Jamie Chung Simon Zizan Black Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson David James Henderson Manuel Zenon Rodriguez Aviva Corcovado Yashaank Singh Patricio Alejandro Ducaud Jérôme Dernoncourt Melissa Lim Ching Ying Samidha Nagwekar Andrea Castagnoli Scott Hunter Stewart Alves Sashdy Arvelo Ron Kurniawan Ron Zorman Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Gal Gadot Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Paul Mendoza Claudio de Oliveira Gwen De la Cruz William Renschen Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Xavier Trudeau-Deschenes Jean-François Barthélémy Steven Pierre Gordon Edward Zhou Jesus Diez Bex Taylor-Klaus Sarah Sues Daniel Zettl Mitchell "Mitch" Yager Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Jackson Lean Chiew Yeoh Yueh Chih Eric Lin Christopher Dennis Lindsay Jennifer M. Duverglas Palacios Aaron Burton Adolfo Anuar Figuero Casillas Jim Dodd Michelle Rodriguez Evelyn Deavor Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Alexis Maciá Ortúzar Cristiano De Almeida Mourato Monica Rois-Ramirez Léo Rouabhi Miguel-Angel Rubio-Recio Miguel-Angel Gomez-Saez Moise Hergaux-Essame Carlos Alvarez Zambelli Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Christopher Otto Gallagher Jonathan Neukirch John Wong Jeff Williams Stephen Gregory Andrew Gordon Steve Aplin Michael Easton Shawn Kelly Stephen King Greg Towner Tim Waddy Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Jeremy Cantor Derrick Carlin Ben Forster Ryan Hood Louis Jones Peter Kelly Josh Kent Alexander Lee Michael Medlock Shawn Miller Jess Morris Steve Rawlins Lenka Zuckova Tom McGrath Tom Miller Tom H. Zwick Bruce Holcomb Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Kevin Lopez Character Effects Character Effects Artists Reginald Amukoshi Emvula Amy Shimano Rembuskos David DeJuan Caspar Trenchard-Turner Enrique Campos Encinales Dylan Brinsbury-Magee Larry Townsend Rajkiran Bhandari Marco Chau Pierric Danjou Jayesh Kapadia Adam Katz Osmel Carrizo Vincent Chedru Jung Hun Kim Corey C. Bolwyn Kyle Wood Rachel Yu Wang Ting Tiger Wang Cruz Contreras Mastache Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Aaron Fang-Jen Lee Devdatta H. Herurkar Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Saket Kumar Khare John Edward Brix Pipeline Pipeline Technical Directors Carole Choo-Kun Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Lucie Mosseron Aurélien Nicolet Emmanuel Prevot Robin Rocher Pauline Wallez Matthieu Gouin Effects Animation Effects Animators Loren C. Carpenter Jongo Carlos De la Cruz José López David Suarez Christophe Vazquez Steve Avoujageli Baptiste Van Opstal Shyh-Chyuan Huang Aiden Kyungik Lee Stuart D. Gordon Aaron C. Adams Mir Ali Marcia Savarese Alvin Yap Romain Privat de Fortunié Rodrigue El Hajj Jean-François Hereng Nicole Paradis Grindle Aimee Johnson Douglas Seiden Anthony A. Apodaca Christian Olan-Geddes Luc-Olivier Pelletier Richard Poissant Kern Attila Germain Effects Animation Coordinator Scott Ko Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Amy Pfaffinger Lighting Leads Stephen Boyd Jones Matthew George Rampias Tia Keri Cédric Burkarth Lætitia Yung-Chaupitre Jacob Richards Aaron Ross Lighting & Compositing Artists YuFan Linda Chang Rosalinda Malibiran Erb Youngwoong Jang Lynn Karabaich Bacino Angel Camacho-Torres P. Jasmine Katatikarn Francesco Giroldini Matt C. Hornback JingJing Liu Jay Jungmu You Ai Saimoto King Zoe Peck Eyler Amber Stewart Lunderville Srinivasan Velayuthan Arun P.A. Ranjan Kurian Periakottil Eli Rod Javed Iqbal Shaikh Emily Yi Rupali Parekh-Sharma Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Guillermo Alvarez Ruiz Gabriel Coupal-Savard Jessica Morrison Hogan Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Yezi Xue Alfonso de la Cruz Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Thomas Michael DesJardins Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Barry Andres Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Andrus Gabriunas Becerra Tatchapon Lertwirojkul Étienne Bagot-Caspar Mathieu Krysztoforski Lucie Le Cloirec Catie Lee Annie Hua Gwen Stacy Charlotte Da-Ros Éphraïm Drouet Erwann Le Faou Nestor Benito Fernandez Chia-Chi Hu Mathieu Cassagne Alfonso Caparrini Mitch Kopelman Jose L. Ramos Serrano Vandana Reddy Sahrawat Ye Won Cho Tim Best Lighting Coordinators Katherine Gugger • Carolina Ángel Technical Direction Technical Directors Fabrice Ceugniet Tony Chai Dexter Cheng Stella Hsin-Huei Cheng Kay Cloud Allen Corcorran Patrick Dalton Sara Drakeley Vijoy Gaddipati Christopher Otto Gallagher Jonathan F. Garcia Andrew P. Gartner Ray Haleblian Mark Hammel Gabriela Hernandez Kelsey Hurley Brandon Lee Jarratt Sean D. Jenkins Norman Moses Joseph Neelima Karanam Kimberly W. Keech Justin Kern Kaileen Kraemer Kendall Litaker Thaddeus P. Miller Natt Mintrasak Lauralea Otis Osiris Pérez Ernest J. Petti Heather Pritchett Ricky Rieckenberg Jeff Sadler Lewis N. Siegel Nadim Sinno Serge Sretschinsky Abraham Franklin Tseng Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Shweta Viswanathan Assistant Technical Directors Raaj Gupte Jerry Huynh Rakesh Ramesh Yafes Sahin Matte Painting Matte Painters Daniel J. Brick David Bui Joe Dicesare Milica Fedelle Mikael Genachte-Le Bail Elias Gonzalez Pamela Hobbs James A.J. Miller He Jung Park Jason Pethtel Paul Anthony Rivera Marla Tanigawa Matte Paint Coordinator Eric Kim Look Development Color Finish Production Custom Animation Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Manager Jennifer Lee Post Production For Movie Land Digital Production Services Software Leads Lucas Miller Marc Andre Davignon Gina Shay Shaun Cusick Jeffrey Wike Sandy Dong Mindy Dominguez Software Engineers Massimiliano Piscozzi Pierrick Brault-Vandame Hoang-Annie Le Ludovic Lefève-Gourmelon Matteo Veglia Daniel Zettl Christopher Pemberton Erika Dumont Zack Skelton Salli Singh Haley Flaniken Maria Jose Herrera Barrera Joe Woodward Stevenson Trevor G. Thomson Jitendra "G2" Borse Pilar Molina Lopez Sean C. McDuffee Nathan Zeichner Maurice van Swaaij Richard Hadsell Daniel Paul Sheerin Harinder Preet Tehara Production Engineers Joseph Jerril Yoo Gavin Dominguez Tim Nguyen Erik Hermansen Alex Avdyushin Bill Maher Brian Copenhagen Felix Yoon Shriram Neelakanta Iyer Daniel Leaf Nunes Carlos Ortega Jack Dominguez Chad Cutler Steve McKinnon Stephen Heneveld Christina Steinberg Gregory Perler Design & Engineering Leadership Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Andres Diana Rodriguez Christopher Antoniou Production Management Gary Rodriguez Henry Jackman John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Chris Sanders Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Peter Ramsey Marcia Johnson Artist Management Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Chris Meledandri Jimmy Likowski Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Christopher Scarabosio John Scardino Hailee Steinfeld Christopher Miller Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards Motion Capture Technology James Likowski Miller Knestrict Larry McBrayer Bob Persichetti Systems Engineers Gernado De La Cruz Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Nicolas Gamba Jan Roelfs Wendy Abramsky Sean Muriithi Joshua Beveridge Christopher Gunderson Marcia Johnson Scott Thompson George Gunderson Bud Thon Ethan Van der Ryn Daniel Diez Gavin Newsom Kim Cruz Neftali Alvarez Tom Miller Christopher Zwick Bruce Smith System Coordinator John DeMita Production Support Daniel Ashton Kamala Kowalski Ted Sandy Cohn Michael Meier Randall MacNeille Lenny Chung Katherine Sarafian Amber Wong Jeff Vandehey Rob Bredow Gretchen Libby Dennis Muren Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Sony Pictures Animation's Preferred Technology Provider Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers For Movie Land Animation Studios Administration Katherine Sarafian Diana Lewis Paul Douglas Jim Brooks Sam Gebhardt Wendy Seddon Harry Miller Jake Nguyen Dean Shannon Daniel Deavor Steve McKinnon Business and Legal Affairs Joshua Beveridge Anthony Navarro Tiana Lopez Bo Struye Kathleen Thorson Good Mark Spevick Erik Lee Reggie Jackson Rupert Williams Aleksander Kumar Sahu Harry Miller Fred Nguyen Erik Hermansen Miles Barnes Brandon Nguyen Education Jack Williams Ralph Eggleston Randy Thom George Miller Jin Kim Ashley Ankiewicz Dominic Lewis Dean Schultz Diane N. Park Daniel Stacy Mary Nguyen Lisa Suzuki John Bell Tress MacNeille Neil Yamamoto Takahashi Kowalski Katherine Concepcion Finance, Accounting and Operations Kathleen Frederickson Lucas Ridley George Lopez Angus MacLane Alexandra Nguyen Fabio Montero Sergio Pablos Taylor Rodriguez Scott Watanabe Human Resources, Recruiting and University Relations Perry Yap Nanny Babcock Dean Morales Danny Dimian Eddy Feldman Dajuan Davis Jamie Branquinho Jenny Harder Embry D. Parker Matthew Eberle Martinez Tapia Ethan Maharaj Ethan Mahajan Arlo Yinghan Jin Suyiooero Ellen Spareribs Katie Holt Pukka Kumaritashvili Gwen Meyerson Vincent Loeffler Valerie Morrison Miles Lopez Marketing Diane St. Clair Paul Lasaine Martin Pinto Neil Nguyen Tim Johnson Bethany Dominguez Tyler Barnett Tony Cosanella Eric Pagtaconan Uland Thomas Norman Moses Joseph Chris Williams Chris Otto Gallagher Nathan Gouveia Henry Dominguez Alan Brownstein Dominic Jackman Alan Hernandez Leyva Gary McGrey Jake Mattingly Jake Johnson Helen Chen David Silverman Human Resources Mindy Cohn Fiona Nguyen Diana McKenzie Mario Grosu Christina Steinberg Richard Pring Dan Hermansen Phil Méheux Larry Kumar Niagara Singh Arnold Martinez Kevin Stacy Harry Collins Jared Stern Katherine Morgan Monty LaBueno Roy Conli Hailee Steinfeld Jana Vance Karey Kirkpatrick Custom Animation Thomas Hannivan Leica Hitachi David Peifer Harry Lindstrom James Corless Kasia Nguyen Tom McGrath Erika Dumont Ash Nicola Joseph Leighton Soundtrack Album on Music "We Run This" Written by Missy Elliott, Rhemario Webber and Jerry Lordan Produced by Rhemario "Rio Beats" Webber Performed by Missy Elliott Courtesy of The Goldmind Inc. and Atlantic Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Born Ready" Written by Tova Litvin and Doug Rockwell Produced by Doug Rockwell Performed by Dove Cameron Courtesy of Walt Disney Records and Marvel Music "Shape of You" Written by Ed Sheeran, Steve Mac, Johnny McDaid, Kandi Burruss, Tameka Cottle and Kevin Briggs Produced by Ed Sheeran and Steve Mac Performed by Ed Sheeran Courtesy of Asylum Records and Atlantic Records "Familia (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)" Written by Onika Tanya Maraj, Tinashe Sibanda, Philip "Pip" Kembo, Anuel Emmanuel Gazmey Santiago and Carlos A. Suarez Produced by Bantu and Dr. Chaii Performed by Nicki Minaj & Anuel AA featuring Bantu Courtesy of Republic Records Nicki Minaj appears courtesy of Young Money/Cash Money Records "I'm Still Standing" Written and Performed by Elton John Lyrics by Bernie Taupin Produced by Christopher P. Thomas Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Keep The Hustle" Written by A.R. Rahman Olubowale Victor Akintimehin Produced by A.R. Rahman Performed by A.R. Rahman featuring Wale Courtesy of Walt Disney Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Wale appears courtesy of Maybach Music Group / Atlantic Recording Corporation "That's What I Like" Written by Jamie Sanderson, Breyan Isaac, Miles Beard, Vincent Venditto, Teemu Brunila, Tramar Dillard, Thomas Troelsen, Jimmy Marinos, Mike Skill, Wally Palamarchuk and Frederick Hibbert Performed by Flo Rida feat. Fitz Courtesy of Atlantic Entertainment Corp. (Contains a sample of "54-46 Was My Number" Performed by Toots & The Maytals Courtesy of Island Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises/Courtesy of D&F Music, Inc.) "So Close" Written by Ben Berger, Felix Jaehn, Georgia Ku, Magnus Danielsson, Ryan McMahon, Ryan Rabin and Samuel Brandt Produced by NOTD, Captain Cuts and Felix Jaehn Performed by Captain Cuts, Felix Jaehn, Georgia Ku and NOTD Courtesy of Universal Music AB "Younger" Written by Guy James Robin and Sam Roman Produced by Jonas Blue Performed by HRVY and Jonas Blue Courtesy of Positiva Records "Lost in Japan" Written by Nate Mercereau, Scott Harris, Shawn Mendes and Teddy Geiger Produced by Teddy Geiger, Shawn Mendes, Louis Bell Nate Mercerau and Zedd Performed by Shawn Mendes and Zedd Courtesy of Island Records "Love Me Less" Written by IMAD-ROYAL EL-ANIME, MAX Mikael Temrowski, Nolan Sipe and Rogét Chahayed Produced by Imad Royal and Rogét Chahayed Performed by MAX and Quinn XCII Courtesy of RED MUSIC "Motivation" Written by Ariana Grande, Bin Abraham-Joseph, Llya Salmanzadeh, Max Martin, Normani Kordei Hamilton and Savan Kotecha Produced by Llya Performed by Normani Courtesy of Keep Cool Records / RCA Records "Daylight" Written by Adam Levine, Mason Levy, Max Martin and SAMM Produced by Max Martin, Adam Levine and MDL Performed by Maroon 5 Courtesy of Interscope Records "I'm a Mess" Written by Bebe Rexha, Jussifer, Justin Tranter Meredith Brooks and Shelly Peiken Produced by Jussifer Performed by Bebe Rexha Courtesy of Warner Records, in association with Warner Bros. “Immortals” Performed by Fall Out Boy Written by Andy Hurley, Joe Trohman, Patrick Stump, and Pete Wentz Produced by Butch Walker Engineered by Todd Stopera and Patrick Stump Additional Production & Engineering by and Mixed by Jake Sinclair Fall Out Boy appears courtesy of Island Records, A Division of UMG Recordings, Inc. "Stereo Love" Written by Victoria Corneva, Eduard Ilie and Eldar Mansurov Produced by Ilie Eduard Marian and Victoria Corneva Performed by Edward Maya and Vika Jigulina Courtesy of Sony BMG, Ultra Music and Spinnin' Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "I Took a Pill in Ibiza" Written and Performed by Mike Posner Produced by Mike Posner, Seeb and Martin Terefe Mike Posner appears courtesy of Island Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Takeaway" Written by Alex Hall, Andrew Taggart, Christoph Bauss, Fridolin Walcher, Jonas Becker, Nicholas Miller, Sam John Gray, Sorona Pacurar and Timofei Crudu Produced by The Chainsmokers and ILLENIUM Performed by ILLENIUM, Lennon Stella and The Chainsmokers Courtesy of Disruptor Records / Columbia Records "Found Love (feat. Lovespeake)" Written by Alexander Pavelich, Alida Peck, Erik Smaaland, Friso Venema and Timo Romme Performed by Lovespeake, MOTi and Terry McLove Courtesy of ZEROCOOL "Without You (feat. Sandro Cavazza)" Written by Alessandro Cavazza, Carl Falk, Dhani Lennevald, Salam Al Fakir, Tim Bergling and Vincent Pontare Produced by Tim Bergling and Carl Falk Performed by Avicii feat. Sandro Cavazza Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license of Universal Music Enterprises Copyright © 2019 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., TSG Entertainment Finance LLC. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation Made in Association with TSG Entertainment This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in the United States and other countries. The producers wish to thank the families of the crew for their support in making this production possible. Tax Credit Consulting Services Provided by Entertainment Partners Canada With The Participation of Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The British Columbia Film and Television Tax Credit With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Filmed With The Support of the New York State Governor's Office for Motion Picture & Television Development Production Insurance Provided by Hub International Insurance Services Inc. Spider-Gwen or Ghost-Spider and all related properties, titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Marvel Entertainment, Inc. and are used with permission. Movie Land Animation Studios, the Movie Land's "ML", the logos for MLAS and the logo are registered rademarks of Movie Land, Inc., a WarnerMedia company Movie Land is the purposes of copyright laws of the United States and other countries. Ultra HD Blu-ray, 4K Ultra HD, Blu-ray Disc and all logos are registered trademarks of Blu-ray Disc Association. Netflix, Netflix's "N" and the logo are registered trademarks of Netflix, Inc. Playstation 4, PS4 and the logo are trademarks of Sony Interactive Entertainment. Photos/Videos/Artwork/Footage Courtesy of Universal Music Group Sony Music Entertainment iStock / Getty Images Shutterstock YouTube 123Movies Dailymotion "Daddy Day Care" and "Christmas with the Kranks" Courtesy of Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and Revolution Studios "Frosty the Snowman" Courtesy of Rankin/Bass Productions "Avengers: Endgame" Courtesy of Marvel Studios "Shark Tale" Courtesy of DreamWorks Animation LLC "Chicken Little" Courtesy of Disney Enterprises, Inc. Special Thanks Rico Renzi Sara Duran-Singer Sara Bourque Nancy Gonzalez Mikael Hed Gary Summers Toby Chu Lori Forte Tom Myers Harry Gundersen Chris Meledandri IHOP Best Buy Marvel Entertainment Sony Pictures Imageworks E² Sound Panko and Panda Studios Production Babies Aaron • Blake • Carlos • Erik • Henry • James • Loppy • Mark • Mercy • Monty • Natalie • Nate Olly • Otis • Paul • Paella • Quentin • Qwerty • Ralph • Randell • Randy • Ray • Scott • Terri Urban • Valerie • Van • Vincent • Vouch • Wanda • Wendy • Xavier • Yang • Yari • Zack • Zeta The depictions of tobacco smoking contained in the film are based solely on artistic consideration and are not intended to promote tobacco consumption. The surgeon general has determined that there are serious health risks associated with smoking and secondhand smoke. While the picture is based on the story, some of the characters have been composited or invented, and a number of incident fictionalized. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 09674) This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Closing Logos In Memory of Richard Edmund Williams (1957–2019) A gifted animator, comic book creator and friend to all. We love you to infinity, and beyond. Spider-Gwen will return Category:Credits